Slave to the Moon
by Alpha-Quote
Summary: Percy is wrongfully accused of blowing up Artemis' cabin, therefore bring blamed for killing 7 Hunters and injuring 6 others.Of course he never wanted this,but how can he explain his innocence when everyone he ever loved has already turned their back on him. The trial he faces, forces him to become a slave to Artemis as punishment for his deed. (ON HIATUS)(AU)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi guys the Second Fanfic for you guys. I will also be releasing Hard as Rock's first chapter soon (maybe), so you guys can just wait for that. **

**The Summary if you haven't read it (I HAVE SLIGHTLY CHANGED IT):**

**Percy is wrongfully accused of sabotaging a mission, killing 7 Hunters and injuring 6 others. Of course he never did this, but how can he explain his innocence when everyone he ever loved has already turned their back on him. The trial he faces, forces him to become a slave to Artemis as punishment for his deed. (NOT YOUR REGULAR GUARDIAN STORY)(AU)**

**So let the story begin. **

**Second Chapter of either Slave to the Moon 22nd September.**

**See you at the bottom.**

**Slave to the Moon  
><strong>

**Chapter 1**

**Percy POV:**

Standing high above the camp watching my plan slowly unfold right in front of my eyes. I quickly checked around the camp no one had spotted me and raised attention to me.

The check was complete: No one had spotted me. A glint in my eyes appeared as a small smile crept on to my already ecstatic face.

I guess you are wondering who I am and what I am doing here; well lets start of simple, I am Perseus Jackson, Percy to my friends and a pain in the arse to my enemies. My Father is... well I don't know truth be told, what I can tell you is that I am a Demigod, half mortal and half God. The Gods I talk about are not the modern one's of modern religion but rather ancient Greek: So I am told. Well anyway I am a Demigod who doesn't know who his Dad is and my Mum is mortal hence me being half mortal and half God.

Anyway I am Half-blood, phew that is out the way. Now what I am doing, since I am a Demigod I have to go to this camp, Camp Half-Blood it is specially made for Half-Bloods, yeah there are more of my type. I know it seems very unreal, but there is tonnes to do in Camp, sword training, archery, Capture the Flag with weapons, Greek classes and much more all to do with being a Greek Demigod.

I have been at camp for nearly two years. Coming just after the 2nd Titan war, where the Gods got attacked by the Ancient Titan Kronos and his army of Monsters, yeah I know what you are thinking, why wasn't it on the news or anything like that. The answer I believe, from what the Gods told us after the war was that Morpheus the God of Dreams put all the Mortals to sleep in Manhattan where the fight took place.

From hearing many war stories round the campfire at night is that this guy named Luke, son of Poseidon took down the Titan Kronos, who had possessed a boy called Ethan. Anyway Luke killed Kronos and granted immortality along with his girlfriend Annabeth; she was a real beauty, but before my time sadly. So yeah.

What am I doing on a hill outside camp, well the Stoll Brothers asked me to prank some people. The Stolls and I are good friends, for starters we live in the same cabin, forgot to mention each God/Goddess has their own cabin for their kids. So we live in the same cabin, have amazing humor and finally we love to prank, I still wonder why Hermes hasn't claimed me yet, for being almost the same has his kids.

Tonight it was my turn to prank and I already have everything sorted out, I was going to prank the Hunters. Who? Well the Hunters are a group of man haters lead by Artemis the Goddess of the Hunt. Many of them were in the Hunt because of past experience with disrespectful men or worse. But when you prank them it is better than seeing Aphrodite naked and I bet that is a scene and a half, the Hunters would always run around shouting at innocent campers who had pranked them , it was fucking hilarious.

Last time Conner the younger of the brothers had done, and what he did was difficult to match, he released a massive hot pink paint bomb in the Cabin and lets just say they did not look so scary when they were looking like marshmallows.

But what I had in plan was so much better and a lot messier.

Looking back over the hill I sore the Hunters approach their cabin, I was about to make history, for making the Hunters so mad. My plan was a rather intricate and involved lots of components, it would start of with simple bang snaps glued to the floor which would make a loud pop when stepped on, then after that they would trip a wire attached to a large bucket of green goo, it took a few days to make a bucket that big and plus it could not be washed off but rather have to dry and fall off.

So I waited for all of them to get to the door and walk in setting of the bang snaps and then turning into living slime balls.

I watched patiently as the first bunch of Hunters walk in, roughly about 13 or so, with Artemis bringing in the rear. I breathed in and waited, my blood tripled in speed as I prepared my self to run from what was about to happen.

Suddenly I turned to stone and it had nothing to do with Medusa either. I watched in horror as the front of the Cabin exploded in a massive cloud of smoke; from where I stood I could see fire blazing fiercely in the Cabin. All of a sudden the motionless camp erupted in to a fit of screams and yell for help:I just stood still, shocked from what happened.

I didn't do this, I couldn't have, I made sure I took bang snaps nothing else, then to add insult to injury the green goo was flung through the air as a last explosion shook the camp coating the shocked Hunters and campers that stood gaping at what was their cabin, well I had at least united them for a while, before they came looking for me, or who ever had done this. Well of course it was me, the entire camp practically knew the Hunters were going to get pranked tonight by either me or the Stolls. But they were probably with their friends who could back them up: Leaving me the soul perpetrator.

I didn't know what to do, so far no one had spotted me, because at the moment they were searching for survivors in the wreckage.

I could see them pulling out a few limp lifeless bodies, which were quickly surrounded by crying people cursing who ever had done this. Oh god they're dead, I would be killed or tortured for this act. Then out of the wreckage stood a glowing 12-year-old with Auburn hair, "Artemis," I muttered in shock. I now stood shaking at the top of the hill, in fear of what she was going to do to me, she looked like she was just pure anger and would kill anyone who got in her way, it was rather understandable since she had lost a number of Hunters and many appeared to look injured.

Out of nowhere a gold flash of light appeared, revealing a quizzical look on his face until he stood looking at his older sister in fear before at the burning remnants of the old Cabin.

She then pointed at the Hunters on the ground who looked seriously hurt and injured, before calling out in the sky for the other Olympians to come down to look for me, who stood 50 meters away from the cabin on the hill.

I turned around to start running for my life and ones after this life. But instead ran straight into the chest of the God of Hero's, Luke.

"High Luke, what do you want then," I said as nonchalantly as I could without breaking a sweat, not waiting for him to finish I continued,"Anyway got to go, Mum wants me," I lied, starting to run past him, to only receive a powerful kick to the ribs sending me to the ground. "Oi, What was that for," I yelled back trying not to swear at the God.

"You are," He spat with venom, before sending another kick at my sprawled body. Noticing at the last second I rolled out the way and stood up to meet a pissed off God.

"And why is that?" I exclaimed with annoyance clear in my voice.

"Well for starters I know you are the one who blew up the Cabin, killing some hunters and injuring some more. But more importantly you killed my little sister, she joined just last week. She joined to avoid people like you, to bad she instead got killed by you." He shouted tears were forming in his eyes as he continued to pull off an incredible death stare at me. Before then pulling out his sword and approaching me.

Like always I pack my trusty duel wield swords. They were a gift from my father to my me before he left Mum. They were beautiful silver, platinum blades that glinted in the setting sun. I being the strange child I was had given them names, one of then I had called makeleió and the other katastrofí̱. Makeleió meant carnage in Greek and katastrofí̱ meant devastation, pretty bad ass, I already know.

We circled each other, him full of anger and revenge, me full of fear and what would happen to me. I knew one of us had to make the first move, I decided it would be me.

I closed in on him, breaking the circle we were travelling in. I strode towards him, my left swords devastation in a defensive stance whilst my right swords hung by my side. Even though I was first to approach he was first to attack, he swung sideways to hit my side, but I simply parried the attack and swiped my right sword which hung low at him, he quickly dodged the effort as my blade swung over my head missing him by a few inches. He quickly attacked me under my guard and would have drawn blood if I hadn't kicked him with my left leg in the stomach and knocking him backwards. A dirty move I must say, but I don't fancy dying after 20 seconds of fighting.

He regained his stance and approached, I readied myself as he soon came at me quickly, quicker than I thought and I completely miss timed my flip over him and instead flipped right in to his face before getting a deep slash along my rib cage: It was fucking painful. I stayed strong as I backed away and got myself in the correct stance to try out my new move. I looked at his stance and saw it would be easier to attack on his left and block with my sword on his right. I charged at him and as he went to parry my outstretched left blade, I quickly got it in to a defensive position tilting it sideways before turning underneath his blade and jabbing with my right which I left by my side so it wouldn't get trapped in his blade.

I pulled my sword out which now had gold inchor on the tip and I looked him and then kicked forward and knocked Luke over, with the Gold blood still spilling out.

That is when I noticed everyone had seen that and there was what appeared to look like a holographic symbol above my head, which roughly resembled an explosion. Looking back to see many of the Gods staring at awe of it; not fear but wonder of what it could be. I remember seeing these over the heads of the new campers when they entered camp. I however had never had one appear over my head.

"What," I said rather bluntly, completely oblivious to the fact that all the Gods were there and were now staring at Luke's body and before I knew it a gold trident came flying at me and the spikes went around my neck and forced me backwards until I got pinned to the tree.

Realizing that this was Poseidon's trident and I had just severely hurt his Son, I kind of understood his actions.

Looking up to see the face of a rather pissed off Sea-God, staring daggers at me. He then raised his fist and fiercely hit my stomach, causing me to cough up a lot of blood, now that pissed me off. He then raised his fist at me again and muttered,"This is for my daughter," and stuck home making me cough up even more blood and now pulling the spear out of the tree leaving me to fall the ground hard. He pulled up the trident and went to plunge it into my skull before I was suddenly over come by rage, pure rage. I had never felt this feeling before it was like it was building in my body for all my life and then had all been let out all at once and I exploded.

Well it felt like that, might body shot up in flames and smoke like I had just erupted, earth and dirt flew up from the ground, everyone near me flew backwards due to the severe power behind the real blast.

I looked up from my position from the ground and saw I was in a huge crater formed from what must have been the explosion. I clambered to the top of the crater to see a protective bubble around the blast I tried to walk up to and touch it, as soon as I did I got shocked and flew backwards, before crashing into a massive rock and blacking out.

* * *

><p>I awoke to find myself with celestial bronze handcuffs on. Looking around to see where I was I found myself in a court room of some sort. If I was in court that means I would be on trial, against someone. I wonder who my defense are. I looked over to the place where my defense would be, no one was there it was empty.<p>

Glancing over to the over side of the court room I saw my opponents for the day, all the Olympian Gods, campers, Hunters and even Minor Gods and spirits. I'm fucked.

Looking up to see who the judge was I sore Zeus, smiling down at me. Shit!

"All stand," Zeus bellowed, "Perseus Jackson, son of Perses," He said with distaste."Yo-" I interrupted.

"Son of who," I asked.

"Perseus, do not interrupt," He shouted down at me," Perseus Jackson, you stand guilty of murder of 7 Hunters and severe injuries of 6 others. Do you plead innocent," He continued.

Looking down at my feet, I knew I was guilty I couldn't have been innocent and I can't swear that I didn't kill them on the Styx, because I did place the bombs down in the Cabin,"No, Zeus. I do not plead innocent. I am guilty. But please who is my father before you kill me." I looked up and stood strong not showing any weakness.

"Well it is a death wish, I guess i should grant it. Perseus you father is Perses, Titan of Destruction. Now on to your punishment."He laughed.

I stood and listened as the Gods and Goddesses as well as hunters decided on ways to punish me for my crimes.

I was hoping for a painless death. But knowing the Gods that would never happen.

I must have stood there for what felt like ages and I was seriously starting to think on way they would kill me. Torture me, whip me raw or even worse banish me to Tartarus or fields of Punishment.

Eventually after some yelling and screaming the Gods finally decided to give me my punishment.

I prayed silently to no one in particular hoping for an easy death. I casually listened to what it was.

"Perseus Jackson, the council have come up with your punishment, it will be a life long punishment until you're killed or kill yourself. Your punishment will be... You Perseus Jackson will serve as a slave to Artemis and will stay immortal for eternity so you can feel her wrath upon you, she may do whatever she wants to you and it is far worse than death." Zeus bellowed, followed by a large amount of applause and cheers. Fuck I really wished Poseidon had killed me. "And by the way Hades would you mind retrieving the dead Hunters, it is after all Artemis' birthday."

"Yes brother, I'll be back soon." Hades announced before disappearing in a shadow.

"Good luck DemiTitan." Zeus spat as the rest of the Council left the room, leaving me in the dark, on my own with handcuffs on my wrists.

**A/N Well there was the first chapter. It wasn't that good but if this one gets voted I will be able to carry on with the more exciting story and drama.**

**Since this chapter was only an ****introduction, expect Hard as Rock two weekends on plus a look at the new summary of another one of my ideas.**

**Remember to Fav, Follow and Review criticism and PM with Ideas or changes.**

**BYE... .**

**A-Quote.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N It has been decided (by myself) that I will continue Slave to the Moon, but expect a sneak preview to the first chapter of Hard as Rock either next week or in 3 weeks time. :D**

**I have also changed the summary after I forgot to change it last chapter.**

**So we continue our story with Percy and his discovery of who his father is actually is. **

**Oh I didn't mention this but this took place after the Titan war and the Giant War hasn't happened yet or will it happen at all?**

**See you at the bottom.**

**Slave to the Moon**

**Chapter 2**

**Percy POV:**

So here I was standing in the pitch black court room, mulling over the punishment they had given me:For eternity. But Zeus said I wouldn't come back if I died, so what if I killed myself... and face longer than eternity in Fields of Punishment, plus I am not going to give them what they want; me to die or kill myself, I'd rather make the Hunters lives much worse by being super annoying, stupid and generally getting on their nerves.

Pulling myself out my thoughts as three bright lights appeared in the corner of the court, catching my attention. Finally someone to get me out of these handcuffs, "Yeah, excuse me are you here for my handcuffs." I asked getting their attention.

"No, in fact we are here for much a more important reason," One of the figures announced. I could roughly make out the shape of the figure, it looked human or at least humanoid it was a man with a black breast-plate on and a rustic helmet on. Straining my eyes to see who the other two were I could only tell that one was a male whilst the other was a female, but apart from that I couldn't tell you much more.

"Well what is that?" I inquired, taking a look at the figure who had just spoken, but instead of him answering the women replied.

"To help you out and give you knowledge," She harshly responded as if I had insulted her, when she had spoken the light she emitted brightened, revealing that she had brown flowing hair. Her face was that of an old aged woman's with many wrinkles and a slight tone of grey to her pale skin, but from all the old in her face she had knowledge in her eyes, you could tell just from looking at them, they were a dark grey almost black colour and seemed to run you through as if they were analyzing you or planning someway to kill you. She wore a simple grey dress which absorbed most of the light, although you could make out small words on the dress, though they were indistinguishable from this far away.

"No offence Ma'am but no-one can help me now." I retorted honestly, I mean who could help me I was going to a camp full of man hating girls and I would most likely be discriminated against. Plus I was an automatic enemy of Zeus being the son of a Titan. But if they could help I would have my arms open to it. At this comment the woman glowed even brighter almost like she was going to explode, knowing my luck she would. Just then before she exploded the last Man put his hand on her shoulder, in a soothing way. You would never of guessed that he would be soothing by looking at his appearance from the light the woman emitted.

The man had a worn and beaten face like it had been through a million wars, it didn't help that he had a long scar going down his face and a smaller one along his eyebrow, his hair was a blond crew cut, you know the one they have in the army. Moving down his body he had a blood drenched gold chest plate and wore some torn jeans which were also covered in blood and burn marks.

"Guys we better be off. I don't think my son needs any help." The one who had spoken first murmured, turning his back on me and motioning for the other two to follow his lead.

"No wait. What do you mean your son?" I sputtered out before they could flash away. It obviously worked because they all turned round and then started to walk back to me but closer than last time, now I could see the first ones face it looked very much like mine except without my green eyes but rather dark orange ones, his smile which he now showed was like my lop-sided one and he also had dark messy hair like me, he couldn't be my Dad, could he be.

"What I mean by my son is that you're my son Perseus." He smirked.

"So you are Perses, what are you doing here... Dad," I gasped as the sudden realization dawned across my face but was instantly replaced by a look of confusion,"But who are the other two," I asked.

"Why don't you two introduce yourself to my Son." He said pointing to the man, who looked like he had just come from a recent war.

"Hello Percy, I am your Dads brother, Pallas the Titan God of Warcraft. Very much like Athena but a lot more physical," He laughed flexing a muscle jokingly.

The woman next to him hit his arm lightly before speaking,"Very well. If you should know boy, I am Apate deity of deceit, fraud and deception and I will become your guardian or champion if I so see that you are worth my blessing." She declared very formally.

"Oh. But Dad why are you three here in the first place? Not that I don't want to see you." I questioned.

"Son, we are to tell you of what happened today. And I mean what really happened not what you saw. Firstly one of are contacts who is not here today for safety reasons and personal, he swapped the Bang Snaps for an ancient bomb perfected in Ancient Greece which kills the soul of a mortal but leaves the Immortals alone when it blows up, so those Hunters you killed won't reappear for a very long time, it is a nasty piece of equipment but it was necessary to the cause. So after that you planted them in Artemis' cabin and waited. When they exploded it killed the Hunters and doomed your fate Son; or so you thought but we had this planned out from the beginning. So the Olympians gave you a punishment which was fair and now you are the pawn in our game plan for war." He got cut off by Pallas.

"Waaaar." Pallas shouted before realizing he had just shouted something very un-necessary and so loud the Olympians would no doubt becoming to the court room.

"Thanks," Scolded Apate, whilst giving him a menacing glare that would make anyone freeze.

Going on rather quickly Dad began to continue,"So before I got rudely interrupted we want you to get as close to the Hunters as possible this may take centuries,decades, years, months or less. But do what ever you can because it is vital if you want to join me on the throne." He finished, as you could hear footsteps getting closer to the door.

"What do you mean war, or seat on a throne," I pleaded.

"All in time boy. But first you must get the Virgins respect and see a few more of our friends. But for now bye." Apate explained before turning her back on me and walked to the corner with my Father.

"Yeah, see you in war Nephew, I'll miss you." Pallas burst out before giving me a bone crushing hug and then dropping me and followed my Father.

The three Immortals made their way to the corner of the room before flashing away in the bright light, submerging me back into the darkness. Not long after that, in fact mere seconds after that the Gods burst through the great doors allowing the light to quickly fill the room. I was squinting because of the severe overload of light that came in to the previously dark room.

Forcing my eyes open to look at the Gods who had entered the room; I noticed Zeus, Hera, Artemis, Poseidon, Athena, Luke, Demeter and Hephaestus all walk in hesitantly, they had obviously heard and felt the massive presence of the two Titans. There eyes narrowed when they looked at me as if I was the cause of all this: Well I kinda was.

"Perseus what was that," Zeus demanded bitterly. He continued to stare at me with every now and again his nostrils flared, it was a funny sight to see almost as if he had some sort of twitch that wouldn't go away. He obviously caught on to what I was staring at and he bellowed even louder,"Well... Perseus what was it."

"What was what," I said playing the stupid card, I didn't want to get killed for treason now I hadn't even pissed Artemis or the Hunters off yet.

"You know what I mean," Zeus began again with even more anger whilst his cheeks flourished a deep red. If he got any redder we would have to call in Apollo for some help.

"No I don't know what you mean Zeus." I retorted playing the game.

"So what you mean to tell us," waving his hands in the general direction of the Gods behind him,"you didn't see or feel two powerful beings in this exact room," He continued to bellow.

"Yes, and I'll say it again, I don't know what you are talking about." I lied.

"Oh really," Athena muttered rolling her grey orbs, "Of course he is lying he is a traitor and why would he give up the fact that his Dad came to see him."

Keeping my poker face on,"Yeah because I could totally see my Dad in this darkness. Come on at least use that massive brain of yours Athena." I retaliated. Now looking back at her there was a clear sense of annoyance plastered all over her face.

"Mind your words DemiTitan," Athena spat cooling down.

"Don't worry I'll look after them," I smiled back at her.

"Anyway, if you do indeed know nothing, then Hephaestus can unfasten your handcuffs and we can all make are way down to Camp Half Blood." Zeus sneered at my reaction, I was gob smacked, they couldn't take me back there with all the Hunters and Campers, they would butcher me alive or dead.

"But why do we need to go there, I kinda liked it up here." I joked halfheartedly already knowing the answer.

"Because how else are we going to pass the news of your punishment without doing a public appearance," Luke smirked at me,"And we can also unravel the resurrected dead, that you must have thought you had killed."

I smiled on the inside knowing their reaction at the time when they went to present the resurrected dead to find that Hades couldn't find them.

"What are you smiling at boy," Demeter snarled.

"Oh just the crowds reactions when they see the dead girls." I said nonchalantly: It wasn't a complete lie.

"Well we better be off, now Hephaestus free him, he needs to wear some better clothes, for the presentation." Zeus chuckled before flashing out with the others leaving me in the room with the bulky God of fire for company. He swiftly made his way over to me considering his size and unclasped the handcuffs before he too flashed out leaving me in the semi-illuminated room.

Making my way to the door of the court I could see the shadow of someone else on the other side, tapping their foot impatiently. I opened the door and was instantly struck by the brightness of the sun and the immense beauty of Aphrodite standing there. She was just, just WOW. She was better than I could have ever had imagined, with her wonderful blonde locks that flowed down her back and shoulders, her face was gorgeous with her rosy cheeks, pink lips and her kaleidoscope eyes which allured every man who ever looked in to them.

She was wearing a pink dress that hugged her curves in all the right places, I was struggling to not get a tent in my pants which would have been the pinnacle of embarrassment and failure of today.

Obviously noticing that I was staring she decided to make quick conversation,"You can pick your bottom lip up now," She mocked. My cheeks went fully crimson at this comment and looked down instantly to make sure I wasn't caught staring again,"Don't worry everyone does it the first time they see me," She went on not helping my blushing one bit.

"Erm why did you want to talk to me then," I muttered softly, I wasn't even sure she heard me.

"Well some one has to make sure you look presentable this evening, don't they." She giggled lightly before grasping my hand and flashing us some where very pink.

"Where are we then," I asked looking up to see a pink wall, floor, bed, yeah you get the idea everything was pink from bottom to top, literally.

"We are in my bedroom," She responded cheerfully, not realizing how wrong the comment sounded. I flushed an even deeper shade of crimson if that was possible. This sounds good to me, God of Destruction's son blushes to death.

"But why, I thought you were giving me a make-over or what ever," I asked completely baffled by why we were in the bedroom of the Goddess of Love.

"You didn't just think I was going to give you a make-over now did you. You do realize you are incredibly hot, like smoking hot," She whispered.

"Well I did think you were going to just give me a make-over and let me out of your hair." I responded, now I was blushing so hard my cheeks were to warm to cover.

"Well... I guess you are wrong," Aphrodite purred into my ear, this was not helping my problem downstairs.

"But the presentation must start soon," I stammered out as she leaned in to me.

"I have a few minutes to spare," She said sultry and then clamped those pink lips on to my face and kissed softly, we stayed there for a seconds before I felt the feeling of a wet tongue licking my lower lip asking for permission to enter. Now overwhelmed by lust I gladly let her in and are tongues wrestled for a few minutes in the passionate french kiss we were having, after a minute or so we pulled out panting for air from our long embrace, before her lips instantly crashed back down on to mine but with a lot more passion and force, I wrapped my arms round her waist as she began to push me on to the bed and then straddled her legs round my side and sat on me, teasing me a lot. But what she did next surprised me so much.

Just as she was leaning in to kiss me she lent backwards and threw a fist at my face, I was to infatuated with her that I did not react in time and instead got the full force of a bitches fist.

"Ow what the fuck was that for," I yelped in pain.

"That was for dis-figuring my daughter in the explosion, she'll be lucky to ever look as beautiful again let alone use a bow or hunt properly, her one true ambition," She hissed, this had completely caught me of guard, for two reasons I didn't know daughters of Aphrodite went into the Hunt and secondly I did not know she could throw such a mean punch. She then continued her viscous beating put gave up and kicked me of the side of the bed and strolled over to me.

"Now I have to sort your sorry ass out," She hissed, before she clicked her fingers and I found that I was in a nice outfit. A black blazer with a turquoise inside, I also had a tight white shirt on below and a nice pair or trousers to match. I also probably had all the bruises covered up from Aphrodite's rage.

I walked over to the mirror and checked myself out, I was good considering I was going in front of a group of angry campers.

"I think we better be going," She muttered with spite before grabbing me and we flashed out and greeted by a set of bodyguards in front of me and behind the crowd of Demigods.

**A/N So what did you think, at the moment I am still plot building and don't expect anything major plot wise to happen until about chapter 4/5, but after that it is all fun and games.**

**So remember to Fav,Follow,Review and PM with any concerns or desires.**

**I plan on releasing a new chapter of Forgotten Hero tomorrow if I can and then will release a new chapter of Slave to the Moon on Tuesday.**

**So be there or be square.**

**Thanks and good day.**

**BYE... .**

**A-Quote**


	3. Authors Note1

**A/N What I am about to tell you will mean I won't be publishing a chapter tonight.**

**I am doing this because my laptop which I use has broken or at least that is what I am thinking.(at the moment I am trying to fix it)**

**So for tonight I will not be updating any of my stories but tomorrow I will be able to use my Mums laptop.**

**Hopefully that means I can update tomorrow for Slave to the Moon but I am not promising anything. **

**Yet again sorry guys but I will hopefully see you tomorrow.**

**Bye... .**

**A-Quote**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm back after my one day break. MY computer has officially broke and I will be sending it off for repair soon and for the time being I will be using my mothers Laptop.**

**So all is well and here is the third chapter of Slave to the Moon so your welcome for my dedication to you guys.**

**See you at the bottom.**

**Slave to the Moon  
><strong>

**Chapter 3**

Standing there in front of me were my protectors. Well, really they protecting me on the Gods order, they were Olympus bodyguards and lets just say nothing will get past them which I am rather thankful for or I believe I wouldhave been attacked by the enraged Demigods who were shouting and screaming at me to die: Tough crowd.

One of the tallest of the bodyguards walked over to me, he wore a black suit with a white shirt and some grey trousers, in fact they all wore the exact clothes, I believe it's their dress code. So, he grabbed me by the shoulders and the others formed a tight circle around me, as to protect me from flying projectile that may come from the angry crowd.

Peaking through a gap that one of the Guards made I could see that I was walking through a closed of path with the campers and hunters on either side yelling abuse at me. I was still mad at what my Dad had done to get me captured and become a slave, to me it was a shit idea but who was I to question my Dad's knowledge.

The bodyguards arrived at the foot of a small stage and the one at the front let me through and helped me walk on-to the stage, I could now really see how many people were here; the path I had just been escorted down had about 10-15 rows of Demigods around each wall and now they were all looking at my shaking body, yes I was shaking wouldn't you be, there was about 600 Demigods here and 40 hunters and they all wanted me dead or to suffer.

Luckily for them their wishes had come true and I was about to go through so much pain in my now eternal life.

From behind I heard the Olympians arrive, their feet made loud noises as they landed and from the crowd came a cheers acknowledging the superior presence of the Gods. Turning around he faced some very angry Gods and Goddesses; before him stood Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Hestia, Athena, Apollo, Demeter, Aphrodite, Ares, Hephaestus, Hermes, Dionysus and one extremely pissed off Goddess: Artemis. He could even see pure hatred in her eyes that usually glowed a bright silver now shone a dark murky grey.

Zeus raised a hand in the air calling for silence before he began his rant. Silence fell over the excited crowd and Zeus began to clear his throat, "Demigods, Hunters and Gods. I welcome you to the finalization of Percy Jackson's trial. Lets begin with the charges; charge number one killing and maiming 13 hunters as well as causing excessive damage to Artemis' cabin, he is also charged as being a traitor." A large gasp fell over the crowd and me, how was I a traitor; yeah I know I killed some hunters, by accident I'll have you know but that was not an attempt at a Gods life, so please explain Zeus I thought,"I know you will be surprised by this as he **was **probably one of your friends at one time or another, but Percy here is a Son of Perses the Titan of Destruction so that makes him an enemy of Olympus. All of these charges added up we have sentenced him to a never-ending punishment, he will be Artemis' slave for Eternity." Zeus bellowed over the now agitated and whispering crowd.

A sudden up cry came from the crowd and they started chanting like sports-fans, "We want death. We want death. We want death..." this went on until Poseidon lost it with the chanting, "Demigods this punishment has been decided by the council and he will follow it and by killing him we are putting him out of his misery," Poseidon shouted, immediately shutting up the protesting campers.

Zeus walked back up to the podium and began to speak about respect for each other, but it was incredibly boring and I nearly fell asleep. Waking from my dream of freedom I heard Zeus start talking about Hades revealing something tonight and I put on a small smile knowing what was going to happen next.

Hades flashed into the room with a dark aura, his face contorted into surprise and anger. The Olympians just had to look at his face to tell that there was trouble. The Gods and Goddesses walked over to Hades and they began to argue and bicker: It looked very immature. That was until they came out of the circle with anger clear in their face and pure rage in Artemis'. He had to stop himself from running for the hills when she looked at him.

Zeus yet again stood to the stage, this time I would listen. "Demigods it was brought to our attention that as a present for Artemis' birthday Hades was going to bring back the fallen Hunters, though he could not find them, they had died but were apparently forced into re-birth without a choice, we believe this was a very ancient form of weapon that the Titans had crafted in the first Titan war to rid the world of Mortals, but we don't know how Percy here got them and completely killed of some of the Hunters," Zeus said with a look of sadness in his eyes but that didn't bother him what did bother him was Artemis rushing over to me and slashed widely at me. The crowd gasped as she attempted to slice my throat and all I did was stay still waiting for death, but Hera had stopped her holding her back and the blade was only a few inches away from my exposed neck.

Hera whispered something in to Artemis' ear and she stomped back next to her brother, Apollo who was sending me murderous glares.

After the crowd had recovered from the sudden drama they instantly protested loudly, but even louder before demanding my demise, some of the Hunters tried to reach me to be blocked in the process by the buff bodyguards who held them in place as the Hunters continued to yell in outrage: Just think I will be staying with them for eternity.

That is when the crowd started lobbing rocks at me I know a bit weird but that doesn't mean they don't hurt when they land on your head, I covered my head with my arms and attempted to block them without moving from where I stood, I didn't want to look like a coward I had to be strong.

That is until the daughter of Ares; Clarisse launched a large rock nearly a small boulder and it was hurling straight for me, I stood motionless as I watched the rock sail through the air and hit me on the forehead: That was my last memory of Camp-Half-Blood.

* * *

><p>I awoke in a small black room with a small slit for a window, I went to peer through it but I got blocked as the chains that fastened around my ankle held me in place, all I could do was lie down and sleep on the concrete bed; the place was not designed for comfort, it was probably a holding bay of some sort.<p>

Starting to doze off I was rudely interrupted by a small door that was hidden in the shadows creaked open revealing a nymph of some sort holding a pair of cuffs and a key. She strolled over to me and put the cuffs securely on my wrists and then undid the ankle chain. She led me out the room and I appeared in a tight corridor that was dimly lit by two oil lamps at the far ends revealing two doors at opposite ends of the corridor; one of the doors read 'do not enter' whilst the other read 'exit'. Quite obviously we headed for the exit one, I followed swiftly as to not lose her or look like I am trying to escape.

We left the door and I appeared in front of the Olympian council. I gulped loudly and hesitantly edged forward wondering why they had called me.

**A/N I am so sorry about the short chapter just that I encountered a writer's block halfway through the chapter and it put me off writing it tonight but being the strong-minded person I am (I wish) I carried on but with the slight problem it is a rather short chapter.**

**Expect a Forgotten Hero chapter tomorrow, it might happen might not.**

**But remember to Fav/Follow and Review and PM me with criticism,ideas or it you want more.**

**BYE... .**

**A-Quote.**


End file.
